Ebony Ivory
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Sesshomaru did not like modern times, but his mate made it worth it. Mpreg. Request B-day gift for Arashi wolf princess, requested by vampygurl402
1. This is the start

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, harry Potter and Inuyasha are owned by there creators.

Had this done on paper long ago, found it after a request.

Happy birthday Arashi wolf princess (aug 30) Requested By: vampygurl402

Ebony Ivory

By: Firehedgehog

Sesshomaru did not like modern times much, he missed the time where he could literally do anything. But humans out numbered demons too much now a days to go crazy as some said.

He remembered ruling his lands, the familiar faces, the power of his people.

Humans destroyed everything.

The once Lord of much of Japan had survived the fall of demon kind, and got perverse amusement when half demons randomly got born with human families due to DNA quirks from ancestors in the family line.

Strange, it was because of this that he met the one person that made this 'modern' times worth it.

As he entered his home, he slipped through the halls till he came to the master bedroom.

Sleeping there was his beloved mate and husband, who before his creature inheritance had been a wizard. He had now known that those of wizard blood was watered down demon blood, his beloved mates mother had been an unknown half demon and no one had known till his mates demon blood had activated.

His beloved was one of a few that retained his magic, to his pleasure his beloved was a dog demon.]

There first meeting had been a shock, for Sesshomaru had thought only Inuyasha and himself were left.

His bloodline would not end.

Already his mate showed his great fertility, for he was large with pups.

"Your staring," the ebony demon said, having woken while he stood there.

"This Sesshomaru finds you beautiful is why," Sesshomaru said. Emerald eyes looked at him with love.

'Well this Harry wants you in bed, remembering we were planning to scare the hell out of Inuyasha tomorrow when he and that Kagome girl exit the well," Harry said smiling.

"Ah, well... we might not be going tomorrow," Harry said suddenly.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said walking over, gently placing it on his mates stomach, feeling the pups inside.

"Ah... I just went into labour," Harry said wincing.

END


	2. Meeting

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, harry Potter and Inuyasha are owned by there creators.

Huh... originally this was a one-shot, but on ffnet i forgot to set it to finished. But with every reviewer pretty asking for more on both sites i post on, here is more, and there will be more in the future.

Ebony Ivory

By: Firehedgehog

**Meeting**

Every witch and wizard went through magical inheritance before they hit twenty, Harry just found to his usual luck that he was one of the few with creature blood. He had to wonder though, if his mother had known she was half demon.

He did not know why he came out as a pure demon instead of half, since tests showed that his mother had been a half demon.

It had only been five days since his bloods awakening, and was quickly wishing humanity didn't smell so bad.

At the moment Harry had recovered from his transformation enough to finally take a good look at himself, and had grabbed the biggest mirror he could find in his home.

He had only grown a bit, meaning he was still damn tiny for an eighteen year old male, and doubtful he'd get taller. His hair was not flowing to the floor in silken waves, loosing the Potter messiness. His face, had lost that slight gaunt look he'd gained during the year on the run. His eyes had gained a slight Asian tilt to them but they were still that unnatural beautiful shade of green.

There was also a familiar mark hidden under his hair where his scar use to be, he really hoped the hollows symbol wouldn't effect his life now that the stone and wand weer destroyed.

Looking at his nails he noticed they were a bit claw like, and around his upper arms and upper legs were swirl like tattoo-birthmarks the same black colour of the hollows mark.

"I look like a girl," Harry pouted.

Meh, he'd live.

OoOoO

"Oh Harry, now that your better we can get married," Ginny said when he ran across her on the way to get supplies, while the shock of pretty much everyone hitting on him was unnerving, Ginny thinking them still together was creepy.

For one thing he'd walked in to the girl having sex with a wizard almost as old as Dumbledore, and she; d said it would so she'd be ready fir there special time.

Yeah no, he'd never marry a slut and now with his more powerful demon senses he could smell several men's seed on her.

"That's a No, do i need to spell it to?" he asked her, then walked away from the fangirl.

OoOoO

"Hello Japan," Harry mused as he stepped off an air-plane, sure he didn't know the language but he had a few charms that would help him learn faster. To hide his non human features he'd born a grey-green bandana around his forehead, that hid marking and his slightly pointed ears. He also wore light gloves on his hands, since cutting his new claw nails didn't do anything but grow back right away.

Now his ebony hair was pulled into a slim long braid tied with an emerald ribbon, which... also didn't seem to understand the staying cut part. Harry wore a black business suit, while japan was his escape from crazy slut Ginny he was also here to run his family business.

He shifted a bit feeling uncomfortable, he was the edge of his first heat the healers had told him. He just wanted his ride to arrive, and to relax in the local Potter family home, where he could avoid everyone till his heat was over.

Looking at his watch he realized he had two hours til his ride arrived, he'd gotten a message as he exited the plain telling of a bad accident. Sighing he hitched his single suitcase up, maybe a splash of water on his face would keep his hormones down till his ride arrived.

He slipped through the private area of the airport, set there for the big spenders.

Of course with his luck, he ran into another person coming out of the bathroom.

Emerald met Golden eyes.

_'Yum'_ said his heat and demon blood, and the tall silver haired man was a handsome figure, even with only one arm.

The man stared at him in shock, and Harry was doing his best to ignore his heat telling him to jump the taller man.

No demon.

OoOoO

Sesshomaru had been at the airport for business, he hated the noisy smelly place, demons avoided it. So it was a shock to literally run into another demon. And shocking to find one in heat, heat was rare in demons.

'Dog demon' his mind supplied, making his want to just stare at the other demon.. one just mating age. How.. how did another pure dog demon exist?

"I'm sorry," The other demon said in English blushing cutely.

"Hello Little one," Sesshomaru said, and pulled the other demon into the bathroom.

The door locked behind them.

TBC


End file.
